The State University of West Georgia (UWG), the University of Georgia (UGA), and Georgia State University (GSU) have proposed a cooperative program focused on increasing the number of students from underrepresented minorities that enter doctoral programs in the biomedical sciences. This initiative would establish an M.S. to Ph.D. Bridge program. The primary objectives of the program are to increase recruitment and retention of minority students at the master=s degree level, to provide a strong scientific foundation for those students, and to facilitate their transfer into doctoral programs in biochemistry, genetics, microbiology, and molecular biology. During the masters degree program, students will receive instruction in research methods, bio-ethics, and in areas that will prepare them for their intended doctoral program. Students will be given the opportunity to engage in activities that promote interaction between themselve and faculty at their intended doctoral institution. A mentoring program is proposed in order to create a supportive, instructional environment for students. Research and classroom activities are geared toward promoting creative thinking. A tracking system has been developed to monitor the professional development of students after completion of the Bridge program.